Ein ganz normaler Jahreswechsel
by secret2013
Summary: Silvester auf Hogwarts/Übersetzung aus dem Englischen
1. Chapter 1

**Ein ganz normaler Jahreswechsel**

(Übersetzung nach Motiven der Geschichte „Hanging by the chain" von GinnyW. Zu finden auf „The Petulant Poetess")

Severus saß da, starrte in die Flammen und dachte über sein Leben nach.

Es war Silvester und hier war er, allein im Lehrerzimmer mit nichts stärkerem als einer Tasse Tee, den er mit einem Glas Schnaps verstärkt hatte. Alle, bis auf sechs Schüler, waren zu Hause bei ihren Familien. Genauso wie die meisten Angestellten.

Die einzigen Bewohner des Schlosses waren die Porträts, Geister, Hauselfen und ein paar Mitarbeiter um die Dinge am Laufen zu halten oder solche Personen, die keinen anderen Ort hatten, an dem sie den letzten Tag des Jahres verbringen konnten.

Severus fiel in die letzte dieser Kategorien.

Obwohl das stimmte nicht ganz. Er hatte ein paar Einladungen bekommen, aber keine zu der er wirklich gern gehen wollte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war die Idee den Abend mit Leuten wie Harry Potter zu verbringen, nicht das, was er wollte.

Die Schüler würden erst in fünf Tagen zurückkommen und auch die Professoren kamen nicht früher nach Hogwarts zurück als nötig.

Hogwarts hatte sich seit Dumbledores Zeiten verändert. Die meisten Lehrer dieser Tage waren verheiratet und hatten Familien sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb der Schlossmauern.

Die einzigen unverheirateten Mitarbeiter waren die Schulleiterin, Sybill, Severus und Hermine Granger.

Granger ... er wusste oft nicht was sie für ihn war. Obwohl, vor ein paar Jahren stellte sie eine angenehmen Ablenkung dar.

Damals vor vier Jahren, nach einer Weihnachtsfeier, wachte er nicht allein auf. Neben ihm lag sie, nackt bis auf ein Bettlaken. Und so verbrachten sie den Rest der Ferien.

Es war eine feurige sexuelle Beziehung, die er nach den Osterferien beendete.

Wenn er jetzt zurückblickte, wusste er nicht warum.

Wahrscheinlich hattet er einfach Angst, dass sie ihm zu Nahe kam. Es war Tatsache, dass er nach Jahren der Bespitzelung und der Flucht, die Einsamkeit bevorzugte. Ihr Wunsch zu reden, hatte ihn entnervt. Er wollte keine Beziehung. Dazu war er noch nicht bereit, um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er die Annehmlichkeiten einer intimen Beziehung, aber nicht mehr. Also hatte er Schluss gemacht, was bei einer Frau wie Hermine leichter gesagt als getan war.

Die Frau war willensstark und am Ende gab sie ihn nur frei, wenn sie Freunde bleiben würden. Zähneknirschend stimmte er zu.

Seitdem war Hermine Granger die erste Person seit Albus Dumbledore oder Lucius Malfoy, die tatsächlich mit ihm über etwas anderes als Tränke, Massenvernichtungswaffen oder den Krieg gesprochen hatte.

Es war seltsam, jetzt vier Jahre danach, einzusehen, dass sie beide wirklich „nur" Freunde waren.

Aber er vermisste sie.

Und er dachte darüber nach, ihre intime Beziehung wiederherzustellen, aber in der Hitze des Gefechtes hatte er einige Dinge gesagt, die er jetzt bereute. Und er hatte Angst, dass er ihre Freundschaft verlieren würde.

Denn wenn dieser zweite Versuch schief gehen würde, dann würde das mit Sicherheit geschehen.

In den letzten vier Jahren hatte er einige andere Beziehungen, von denen keine sehr weit ging. Die meisten Hexen langweilte ihn oder wollten ihn einfach wegen seines Status eines Kriegshelden, ex-Death Eater und potenzielle Mörder. Er entdeckte schnell, dass diese Hexen annahmen, dass er harten Sex wollte.

Er seufzte und füllte sein Wasserglas mit Hilfe seines Zauberstab. Als er das Geräusch der Tür hörte, blickte er nicht einmal hoch. Wer außer Minerva würde schon den Abend mit ihm verbringen wollen ?

Hermine betrat das Lehrerzimmer und entdeckte Severus am Feuer sitzen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, ihn heute Abend hier zu sehen. Hatte er keine Party-Einladungen bekommen?

"Guten Abend, Severus", sagte sie, als sie sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber setzte.

Er blickte sie an, ein kurzer verwirrter Blick, dann nickte er ihr zu.

„Tee?"

Hermine lächelte.

"Nur wenn Du Feuerwhisky dazu tust."

„Natürlich."

Augenblicke später hielt sie eine dampfende Teetasse in der Hand. Hermine nippte daran, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Ist die Party bei den Weasley's schon zu Ende?"

Er zog seine Uhr aus der Hosentasche. Es war gerade einmal 9 Uhr.

„Wenn ich länger geblieben wäre, dann hättest Du mich in St. Mungos besuchen können."

Severus schnaubte.

Sie grinste ihn an, bevor sie ihren Blick in den Kamin richtete.

"Du hast mir keine richtige Antwort gegeben, Hermine."

Seine weiche, fast samtigen Stimme zog sie magisch an und sie schaute ihm in die Augen.

"Oh. Wo soll ich anfangen?"

Sie wußte nicht was sie ihm erzählen sollte. Mehr als einmal hatte er ihr klargemacht, dass ihr Privatleben tabu war. Er hatte dumme und gemeine Bemerkungen gemacht und irgendwann geschwiegen. Ein Schweigen, dass sie verrückt gemacht hatte.

Er wusste von ihren Beziehungen, sagte aber nie ein Wort.

Logischerweise endeten diese oft im Desaster, auch die letzte mit Henry.

Warum fragte er plötzlich danach?

„Mein Freund hat beschlossen, mich zu London zu überraschen. Als ich nach Hause kam, saß er auf meinem Sofa."

"Er ist bei Dir eingebrochen?"

"In der Tat."

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

"Das gleiche, was ich mit Ron gemacht hatte, als ich von seinen Seitensprüngen erfuhr."

Severus zuckte zusammen, nicht aus Sympathie, sondern einfach, weil alle Männer zusammenzuckten, wenn man ihre Kronjuwelen verhexte.

"Klingt wie wunderbarer Urlaubsbeginn", sagte er trocken.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. "

„Du hättest Deine Eltern besuchen können?"

„Sie sind in der Schweiz und allein in ihrem Haus zu sein, erschien mir noch deprimierender."

„Das tut mir leid."

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an und fragte sich warum er so nett war und ihr Gejammer ertrug.

Gewiss, es gab auch andere Anlässe, bei denen er das tat, aber sie waren immer weniger geworden.

Nicht, dass sie sich darüber beschwerte, aber sie war neugierig. Sie blickte auf seinen Schoß, um zu sehen, dass er es versäumt hatte, seine Uhr zurück in seine Tasche zu stecken. Nun spielte er an ihr herum.

"Das _waren_ die Höhepunkte", sagte sie.

"Nachdem ich Henry aus meiner Wohnung geworfen habe, habe ich meine Weihnachtseinkäufe in den wahnsinnig vollen Straßen von London gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer war, Oxford Street oder die Winkelgasse."

Severus lächelte, er wußte was sie meinte.

"Dann verbrachte ich Weihnachten im Fuchsbau. Mein Kopf hämmert noch immer von all dem Geschrei. "

"Wie viele Kinder laufen denn inzwischen dort herum?"

Jetzt wusste Hermine, dass er sich wirklich mit ihr unterhalten wollte. Nie und nimmer interessierte er sich für die Weasleys und die ständig wachsende Familie.

"Ich habe den Überblick verloren. Unabhängig davon muss ich sagen, dass ich ziemlich von den Modifikationen beeindruckt bin, die Molly und Arthur gemacht haben. Vor acht Jahren hätten niemals so viele Menschen dort zu Abend essen können. "

Severus machte eine unverbindliche Bewegung.

"Molly übertraf sich selbst. Es erinnerte mich an Weihnachten, als ich ein Kind war. Natürlich gab es damals keinen Charlie Weasley der ständig versucht hat, mich in einer stille Ecke zu ziehen."

Hermine hob den Kopf und bemerkte, dass Severus sie interessiert ansah.

"Das hat er nicht", sagte er ungläubig.

Hermine nickte.

"Er hat. Dummerweise macht sich Molly Hoffnungen, dass wir beide ein Paar werden."

Hermine konnte fast schwören, dass er fragen wollte, ob sie Charlie eine Chance geben würde.

In seinem Schoß lag noch immer die Kette und plötzlich hatte sie Hoffnung. Nur einen kleinen Funken, aber genug um seine unausgesprochene Frage zu antworten.

"Molly war völlig erfolglos. Charlie gab mir einen keuschen Kuss und dann flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, dass er für die andere Mannschaft spielt. Das ganze war nur ein Täuschungsmanöver."

Severus ' Gesicht entspannte sich. Er beugte sich vor und hob seine Teetasse und trank wieder einen Schluck.

„Und warum bist Du heute hier? Warum keine Party? Ich bin sicher, dass Du Einladungen bekommen hast?"

„Um einem betrunkenen Ron zu begegnen, der mich zu einem Dreier mit ihm und Susan einzuladen?"

Severus erstarrte und lies seine Teetasse fallen.

Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und reparierte sie, ohne etwas zu sagen.

"Ich nehme an, dass Mr. Weasley einige Zeit braucht um sich zu erholen"", fragte er mit kaum verhaltener Wut.

"Äh ... das habe ich Molly überlassen."

Der böse Grinsen, das auf Severus Gesicht erschien, veranlasste Hermine zum ersten Lachen seit Tagen.

"Das scheint eine perfekte Strafe zu sein", grübelte er.

Severus schaute sie nachdenklich an und sie war sich sicher, dass er im Begriff war, mehr zu sagen, Aber er änderte er seine Meinung und starrte ins Feuer.

Nach einigen langen Minuten in angespannter Stille zwischen ihnen, sah Hermine ihre Chance. Noch immer hielt Severus seine Taschenuhr in der Hand.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus.

"Darf ich?"

Widerwillig gab er ihr die Uhr.

Hermine hielt sie ehrfürchtig in der Hand. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, natürlich.

"Ich habe sie immer gemochte", sagte sie als sie mit ihren Finger über eine eingravierte Schlange strich. Und das stolze Wort „Prince".

Aber es war nicht die Uhr, die sie interessierte, ihr ging es um den kleinen Anhänger.

Er war an der Kette angebracht, kaum größer als ein Knut.

_Ein Flakon mit _

_Felix Felicis;_

_das Dich immer _

_begleiten soll._

_~ HG_

Es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, das sie ihm vor drei Jahren gemacht hatte.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, auch wenn sie nur noch Freunde waren. Aber das war natürlich nicht Hermines Motiv gewesen.

„Ich wundere mich, dass Du es benutzt. Aber es passt wirklich sehr gut an Deine Uhrkette."

Als sie die Worte sprach, strich Hermine vorsichtig über das Flakon. Sie lächelte, als sie das verräterische Kribbeln fühlte. Der Zauber war aktiviert.

X

x

x

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen tollen Jahreswechsel. **

**Vielen Dank an alle, die meine Geschichte mögen und alles von mir lesen. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. **

* * *

**Ein ganz normaler Jahreswechsel**

**Teil 2**

Das Lächeln blieb auf ihrem Gesicht als sie Severus die Uhr zurück gab.

Alles was sie nun tun musste, war zu warten und sehen, was er sich am meisten wünschte.

Severus steckte die Uhr zurück in seine Tasche.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller als er sie ansah. Sie überlegte, ob er etwas gemerkt hatte. Der Zauber war von ihr entwickelt worden, er war sehr subtil und die meisten würden ihn nicht bemerken. Aber Severus Snape war nicht wie "die meisten."

Severus sah ihr Lächeln, als sie ihm die Uhr zurückgab. Ihre Finger berührten sich leicht, bevor er seine Hand wegzog. Dann, als er die Uhr in die Tasche steckte, fühlte er eine überraschende Wärme.

Er fragte sich kurz, ob Hermine etwas getan hatte, aber er bezweifelte es. Sie hatte nie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und er war derjenige, der den Tee zubereitet hatte, sie konnte nichts in das Getränk getan haben.

Dennoch war es seltsam, dass sich seine Gefühle war so schnell veränderten. Es war wie eine innere Befreiung.

Als wenn – ja was eigentlich?

Er wusste plötzlich, dass sich etwas verändern würde und dass die Dinge gut gehen würden, wenn er sie umsetzte. In der Tat, zum ersten Mal, seit sich diese ungewöhnliche Freundschaft entwickelt hatten, sah er was es hies nicht zu handeln und einen Schritt in ihre Richtung zu gehen.

Vielleicht hatte er Hermine die ganze Zeit falsch eingeschätzt?

Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie zufrieden mit ihrem Leben war. Er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Es war seltsam, diesen Gedanken zu haben. Severus lag selten falsch und er war in der Regel ein hervorragender Menschenkenner.

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs lies er das Tee-Service verschwinden. Statt dessen standen plötzlich eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser dort.

Als Hermine ihn überrascht an sah, sagte er nur. "Wir können nicht mit Tee und Feuerwhisky anstoßen, oder?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

Er schenkte den Champagner ein und reichte ihr das Glas. Dann nahm er einen Schluck.

"Es ist noch nicht Mitternacht, Severus."

"Ist es wirklich wichtig?"

"Nein", antwortete sie und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck.

"Hermine, wie sind wir hier hergekommen?"

"Ich würde sagen, gelaufen, aber das hast Du bestimmt nicht gemeint."

Das schlaue Grinsen zurück war auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Nein", antwortete er schroff.

Sie nippte an ihrem Glas.

"Ich glaube, du hast mir gesagt, als Professor bin ich noch nerviger als Schülerin."

Severus schnaubte.

"In der Tat."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

"Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Du deshalb mit mir Schluß gemacht hast."

_Natürlich hat sie darüber _nachgedacht, dachte _er,_ leicht amüsiert.

„Und zu welchem Ergebnis bist Du gekommen?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Er wusste, dass sie sich fragte, wie ehrlich sie sein sollte, aber so wie er sie kannte, würde sie genau sagen was sie dachte. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Unsere Beziehung beruhte auf Sex. So etwas hält oft nicht lange."

„Hat es Dir nicht gefallen?"

Sein männliches Ego musste diese Frage stellen.

„Es hat mir sehr gut gefallen, nein, ich denke, dass der wahre Grund war, dass Du zu lange allein warst. Und dann plötzlich ist jemand da, der bereit war bei Dir zu sein. Es war einfacher für Dich, mich wegzustoßen. Und mir zu sagen, dass ich zu aufdringlich war."

Severus wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und das war noch beunruhigender als das, was sie hatte tatsächlich gesagt.

"Ich wollte um Dich kämpfen", sagte sie nach einer langen Pause.

"Ich genoss die Zeit mit Dir. Ich konnte den Mann hinter der Maske sehen. Aber nach unserem letzten Streit, habe ich eingesehen, dass es nichts bringt Dich zu drängen. Du warst nicht bereit für mehr als eine intime Beziehung und ich wollte mehr sein als ein warmer Körper. Und so habe ich versucht Dein Freund zu werden."

Severus sah sie überrascht an.

"Am Anfang dachte ich, dass Du versuchst unsere Beziehung zu beleben. Aber dann hast Du Freunde gehabt und ich dachte, dass ich mich getäuscht habe."

Das Wort Eifersucht fiel nicht, aber das hatte er gefühlt.

„Ich habe versucht ohne Dich zu leben."

Er schwieg und trank das Glas Champagner aus. Severus schenkte sich ein weiteres ein und füllte ihr Glas nach.

Nach einigen langen Minuten, fragte er: "Und jetzt, was möchtest Du, Hermine?"

Die junge Frau starrte in das Glas, bevor sie ihn ansah.

"Ich will, was das Beste für uns", sagte sie. "Wenn das bedeutet, die nächsten 50 Jahre als dein Freund zu verbringen, dann werde versuchen, zufrieden sein."

In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, weil er sie plötzlich in den Arm nehmen und küssen wollte.

Er kämpfte dagegen an und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm ein und er zog die Uhr aus der Tasche.

Das war, als es zu ihm kam, und er zog die Uhr wieder aus seiner Tasche.

"Was hast du getan?", fragte er wütend.

"Hast du gedacht, ich würde nicht bemerken, wenn irgendeine Art von Liebeszauber auf mich geworfen wird ?"

"Liebeszauber? Severus, würde ich nicht ... Ich habe nicht ... ", sagte sie und stolperte über ihre Worte.

Aber er glaubte ihr nicht. Sie hatte etwas getan, mit ihm getan. Was war real und was nicht? Er hatte gedacht, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte, aber nun wusste er es nicht mehr.

Wütend warf er die Uhr vor ihre Füße.

"Ich werde dich nur noch einmal fragen," warnte er. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

Er wußte seine Reaktion hatte sie erschreckt.

"Es ist kein Liebeszauber. Ich wollte Dir nur etwas geben, was Du wirklich willst. Ich wusste nicht was es sein würde. Sicher ich hatte es gehofft, aber ..."

"Verdammt noch mal, Hermine. Das macht keinen Sinn", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn. Der Zauber machte es schwierig seine Wut zu halten. Er musste weg von ihr.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Es tut mir leid. Es ist kein Zauberspruch, um jemanden zwingen, jemanden zu lieben. Wenn es das ist, was du fühlst, Severus, dann ist das Dein Wunsch. Es ist ein Zauber, der ähnlich wirkt, wie Felix Felicis."

Sie bückte sich und hob die Uhr auf.

„Der Zauber betrifft Deinen tiefsten Wunsch und er funktioniert nur einmal."

Er studierte sie, beobachtete ihre Handbewegungen, ihre Mimik, ihre Augen. Auch ohne Legilimentik, konnte er fast immer sagen, wenn jemand log ... vor allem, wenn die Person ein schlechter Lügner war wie Hermine. Sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, zwischen Bewunderung und Wut. Und am Ende siegte sein Sarkasmus.

"Du hast nie versucht, mit mir über all das zu reden."

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich.

"Immer wenn ich darüber reden wollte, hast Du mir gesagt, was vorbei ist, ist vorbei. Du hast gesagt, dass Du die Dinge magst wie sie jetzt sind. Ich war unsicher. Ich mag Dich sehr und ich möchte unsere Beziehung zurück, Severus. "

"Und Du warst bereit, alles dafür zu tun."

"Nein, war ich nicht. Du hörst mir nicht zu. Dieser Zauber erweckt nur die die Wünsche, die Gefühle, die Du schon hast. Verdammt noch mal, verstehst du nicht? Wenn du der neue Direktor der Schule werden möchtest, dann würdest Du auf dieses Ziel hinarbeiten."

Severus knurrte.

"Erklär mir den Zauberspruch."

Hermine seufzte.

"Er ist sehr komplex, auf Dich abgestimmt. Alles musste zusammenpassen, das Metall, die Flüssigkeit. Wenn ich etwas anderes als Gold verwendet hätte, dann gäbe es einige schwerwiegende Nebenwirkungen. Ich kenne die Gefahren."

Er nickte.

"Aber ich stehe unter einem Zauber", erklärte er.

"Ja, ich habe ihn aktiviert. Man musste das Flakon nur einmal berühren. "

"Wie lange dauert er an?"

"Nur zwischen ein bis zwei Stunden. "

Severus stand auf und sah sie für einen Moment an.

"Ich werde dich dann in zwei Stunden wiedersehen."

"In Ordnung", antwortete sie mit einem Nicken, bevor er hinausging.

X

x

x

Es waren etwas mehr als zwei Stunden vergangen und Hermine fragte sich, ob Severus zurückkehren würde oder nicht. So hatte sie sich den Abend nicht vorgestellt. Zumindest hatte sie Champagner.

Sie fluchte leise.

Sie hatte den Zauber aktiviert, weil sie gehofft hatte, dass es zu etwas führen würde. Etwas was sie sich schon lange wünschte.

Aber strategisches Vorgehen war offensichtlich nicht ihre Stärke, wie man jetzt sah.

Sie fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal warum sie dem Zauber aktiviert hatte. Drei Jahre lang hatte sie nichts damit getan.

Das Gespräch heute hatte die Sehnsucht nach einer Veränderung geweckt und so hatte sie die Gelegenheit genutzt. Sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu sehen, dass er in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung war.

Vielleicht hatte er über die Vergangenheit nachgedacht, sich Fehler eingestanden.

Natürlich hatte sie gehofft, dass er sie wollte und wie es schien, hatte sie Recht.

Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Severus war offensichtlich wütend und es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er zurückkehren würde ... zumindest nicht heute Abend.

Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht.

Sie hörte die Tür und drehte sich um.

Severus Snape ging auf sie zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen.

"Severus, es tut mir leid."

Er berührte ihre Lippen mit dem Finger.

"Ich weiß."

Hermine hielt den Atem an und blickte in seine Augen.

"Ich wartete darauf, dass der Zauber nachlässt. Ich wollte nichts tun oder sagen, was von Zauberhand beeinflusst wurde. Nach der Wartezeit, waren die Gefühle noch immer da."

"Ich verstehe."

"Wirklich, Hermine? Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören. Ich habe Deine Gesellschaft immer sehr genossen und ich schätze, was wir haben."

"Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit, so viel mehr zu gewinnen ", erklärte sie. "Ich bin bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen, Severus."

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

"Das bin ich auch", sagte er.

Seine Lippen trafen ihre in dem Moment, als die Uhr ihr Glockenspiel begann. Der Kuss war zaghaft ... weich und süß. Es war nicht wie früher. Es war besser.

Ihr Kuss endete und sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

"Happy New Year, Severus."

"Happy New Year," antwortete er leise.

"Und Hermine ..."

"Hmmm."

"Du bist immer noch nicht aus dem Schneider. Mich zu verzaubern, wirklich."

Seine Augen glitzten und sie wußte, dass er es ernst meinte.

Hermine löste sich, nahm die Uhr vom Tisch und gab sie ihm.

"Die Magie ist weg?", fragte er.

"Ja, ich habe es vor etwa einer Stunde überprüft, um sicher zu sein," antwortete sie.

"Danke."

Hermine lächelte und umarmte ihn wieder. Und küsste ihn, diesmal sehr sehr lange.

All die Zeit, dachte sie, hingen ihre Hoffnungen an einer Uhrkette ... viel zu lange. Bis zu dieser ganz normalen Silvesternacht.

Sie freute sich auf das neue Jahr und die Veränderungen.

_~ Nox ~_


End file.
